Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a fuse memory that secures a read margin by using a discharge circuit.
A fuse memory may store data having different logic levels according to a program state of a fuse. The fuse memory may be used in various devices. For example, when a defective memory cell is detected, a semiconductor memory device may perform a repair operation by replacing the defective memory cell with a redundant memory cell. The fuse memory may be used for the repair operation by storing a defective memory cell address, which is read during the repair operation. The semiconductor memory device may compare the read defective memory cell address with an address that is input to the semiconductor memory device, and, when the read defective memory cell address is the same as the input address, select the redundant memory cell. When the data stored in the fuse memory is read, a method of securing a read margin and performing a stable reading operation may be needed.